Draco, accro à sa Bimbo
by Nnoo-Mirabelle
Summary: Comment un jeu virtuel de mode a pu corrompre Draco? Que va t'il faire pour être premier du classement? Ou comment on peut devenir accro à sa Bimbo.--- population bimbolandienne, bienvenue! POST Poudlard. relation HP/DM légère et secondaire.


Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à JKROWLING et le jeu cité appartient à la société BEEMOOV et est présent sur le net, je ne me fais aucun argent grâce à cela, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'allier deux univers que j'apprécie.

Rating : K+(T ?)

Note : Petit délire que j'ai écris après avoir surfé sur mon jeu favori du net. Je pense que cet OS ne peux être compris que par les personnes ayant un compte sur le jeu virtuel Ma Bimbo, aussi veuillez me pardonner si vous ne saisissez pas bien le sens de ce OneShot. Les noms des joueurs sont inventés et j'ai volontairement changé quelques détails concernant le jeu.

Une relation yaoi(homosexuelle) est sous-entendue(très léger) entre les personnages présents(Harry/Draco) aussi, si cela vous dérange,merci de ne pas lire .UA, les personnages habitent en France mais restent néanmoins dans le monde magique.

**Je recherche un bêta-lecteur pour les fautes de ce texte, merci.**

**000000**

Draco, accro à sa bimbo.

Comme tout les soir depuis deux semaines, Draco Malfoy se tenait, impatient et anxieux devant son ordinateur portable.

Tout était prêt et cette fois-ci il l'aurait, foi de Malfoy, il l'aurait!

Deux semaines qu'il suppliait le ciel de lui donner cet homme merveilleux qui lui ferai battre le cœur à toute vitesse, deux semaines pendant lesquelles il mettait chaque jours ses plus beaux atouts en avant pour que ce milliardaire daigne enfin lui adresser la parole, en vain.

Cette fois, il sentait que c'était la bonne, Harry n'était pas là pour le déconcentrer ou se moquer de lui, conditions optimales. Aujourd'hui serai une pêche au milliardaire dans les règles de l'art. Il allait l'appâter ce satané vieux-Eddie de son magnifique prénom-Il allait lui faire tourner la tête, cette fois leur regards allaient se croiser et ne plus se lâcher.

Draco vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue, chic et élégante. Il avait même renoncé à sa baguette magique et avait choisi pour l'occasion un magnifique sac qui se mariait élégamment avec ses chaussures. Un coup d'œil à sa coiffure. Parfaite elle aussi. Une dernière caresse à sa petite chatte Kezhia pour se donner du courage et enfin, il osa cliquer sur l' icône qui lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il n'avait « aucun mec ».

Première étape passée avec succès, jusque là tout allait bien. Le plus dur venait maintenant.

« Aller séduire ». Deux petits mots qui le narguaient depuis exactement seize jours. Après une dernière prière au puissant mage Merlin, il cliqua, le cœur serré espérant ne pas subir un nouvel échec.

Et là sous ses yeux le miracle apparut :

Eddie Berklaid, milliardaire français. Incroyablement vieux, inexorablement laid, probablement pervers pour aimer les conquêtes aussi jeunes et fraiches mais Draco s'en fichait royalement. Il l'avait enfin ce vieillard sénile que toutes les bimbos s'arrachaient au moins une fois dans leur jeune vie.

A l'autre bout de la maison, Harry, paisiblement installé dans le canapé du salon à lire son magazine favori _Gay wizard_ entendit LE cris de joie qu'il espérait depuis deux semaines. Draco avait été invivable parce que, vous comprenez, personne ne résiste à un Malfoy, surtout pas un vieux milliardaire virtuel. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco bichonnait autant son double féminin virtuel. Il prenait un soin particulier à la changer chaque jours, à l'emmener au sport, lui faire lire nombre de bouquins dans la bibliothèque de Bimboland, décorer son bureau, sa salle de bain, son salon. Il en était même venu à discuter jusque tard dans la nuit sur le forum de son jeu. Autant dire que leur vie sexuelle en avait prit un coup.

Lucissa…sept petites lettres qui étaient devenues peu à peu parties intégrantes du jeune couple. Bon, Harry se rendait bien compte que lui aussi avait eu le même problème à un moment dans le jeu, chose qui avait exaspérée le blond. Mais maintenant au niveau 58 et dans les premiers du classement il n'avait plus cette envie de bien faire et menait tranquillement sa bimbo dans le monde princessisé de Bimboland.

Mais retournons à notre blond, qui ne s'est toujours pas remis d'avoir entre ses griffes le Eddie à la chemise moche. Lucissa devait sauter de joie au milieux de ses pixels, pour la peine Draco lui offrirait une fondue(la même que dans les Bronzés font du ski !), elle l'avait bien mérité après tout ce temps de régime forcé et de surdose de maquillage pour attirer son vieux plein de fric.

-« Pour la peine, Eddie, dès demain je dépense tes sous en tartiflette et je deviens obèse. Tu vas souffrir Berklaid, MUAHAHAHA…. Voilà ce que c'est de faire poireauter un Malfoy ! »

Mais soit, une fois l'euphorie passée Draco emmena Lucissa changer de vêtements(encore), de coiffure(encore) et lui remit entre les mains sa baguette magique que Draco détestait qu'elle quitte. Puis, se rendit sur la page «objectifs » après s'être assuré que la photo du vieux Berklaid était bien présente sur sa page perso.

_Tu es au niveau 17 :_

_1. trouver Eddie Berklaid en discothèque et faire de lui ton nouveau petit ami Objectif rempli !_

_2 .Avoir minimum 300 vêtements Objectif rempli !_

_3 . Fêter tes 100 jours de jeu Objectif rempli !_

_4. 350 défis minimum Objectif rempli !_

_5 .Acheter la tenue « rentrée de l'étudiante » Objectif rempli ! _

Eddie en poche, 780 vêtements( on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas !), 118 jours de jeu, 438 défis gagnés, tenue « rentrée de l'étudiante » bien au chaud dans le dressing…tout est parfait ! Passage au niveau 18 assuré.

_Passer au niveau suivant_

Comme à chaque fois, cette petite phrase mettait Draco dans tous ses états. Il cliqua, vérifia les objectifs, il aurait à attendre quelques jours en raison de la formation de journaliste mais peu lui importait, plus que 40 niveaux et il rattraperai Harry, son rêve secret.

Il avait tout tenté pour faire tomber son petit-ami. Lui voler son mot de passe, insulter des joueuses sur le forum en se faisant passer pour Harry Potter, pseudo qu'avait mis Harry sur le jeu(pour passer inaperçu on a vu mieux !), ruiner les finances de la bimbo en la gavant de tartiflette ou encore rendre obèse son chien Patmol. Mais rien n'avait marché, Harry avait mis bon nombre de protections magique sur son compte pour que Draco ne puisse pas le déloger de la tête du classement, c'est qu'il y tenait à sa place durement gagnée. 862 jours de jeu, on ne les laisse pas à la portée de tous sans en faire un minimum attention, surtout si on vit avec Draco Malfoy !

Très heureux du nouveau statut de jetsetteuse de Lucissa, Draco décida d'aller sur le forum exhiber sa splendide tenue dans le topic prévu a cet effet. Comme d'habitude il remonta les trois dernières pages pour dresser la liste de ses Coups de cœur…très peu , Lucissa étant la seule vraiment valable dans ce tas d'épouvantails. A se demander pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de trophée pour sa classe inégalable. Les créateurs du site devraient se prosterner aux pieds de Draco pour aussi bien mettre en valeur les vêtements du jeu. Bon d'accord, la dessinatrice, princesse suprême de ce paradis rose méritait probablement plus cette prosternation de masse mais il était sans conteste le deuxième sur la liste.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il poussait ses aristocratiques yeux vers le forum, Draco était exaspéré par le nombre de minettes qui ouvraient sans cesse des topics pour demander si des postes de modérateurs étaient à pourvoir ou si il était normal que le pied gauche de sa bimbo ne s'affiche pas à l'écran. Non mais n'avaient-elles jamais entendu parler d'une FAQ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer de fouiner sur le jeu pour trouver les réponses à ses questions. Même lui, novice en technologie moldue était capable de se servir de son cerveau pour lire les règles du jeu.

Malgré sa mauvaise foi…Il ne l'avouerai jamais à personne(surtout pas à Harry),mais lui aussi avait eu beaucoup de mal au début et son topic « Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'est le cinema? » avait été pollué par quelques joueurs qui s'étaient moqués de lui. Une joueuse nommée ILovBillKaulitz(pff…quel pseudo ridicule !) lui avait même demandé très méchamment dans quel monde il vivait. Draco avait juste rétorqué comme une évidence que chez les sorciers il n'existait pas de cinéma. Il n'avait eu qu'en réponse : « Tu te prends pour Harry Potter ? imbécile .» Et après cette phrase assassine une tête de fille aux cheveux roses riait aux éclats, se moquant visiblement de lui(Draco n'avait jamais compris l'allusion à son petit ami mais passons…).

Cette première visite sur le forum dont Harry lui avait vanté les mérites l'avait profondément troublé mais heureusement la gentille Sumo, modératrice en chef lui avait expliqué ce qu'était le cinéma et passé plusieurs liens pour qu'il s'y retrouve dans le jeu.

Ah oui, ses débuts n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Il avait supporté les jeans moches, débardeurs mal coupés et autres coiffures d'un bleu électrique qui aurait fait fuir plus d'un détraqueur. Il avait assumé ses erreurs après avoir accepté 8 défis misés à 1000Bimbosous, ne sachant pas qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre un épouvantail de niveau 34. Il avait fait subir à Lucissa la compagnie du très douteux Jean-pierre, retraité boutonneux portant la même chemise depuis 3 ans.

Ah…le bon vieux temps. Maintenant, Lucissa naviguait entre Cannes et Ibiza sur le yacht privé de Eddie-le-vieux-pervers-qui-va-en-bouffer-car-on-ne-fait-pas-poireauter-un-Malfoy-MUAHAHAHA, spécialiste des « soirées vertes » très prisées par les français. Elle mangeait tranquillement ses tartiflettes pendant que Eddie contentait du mieux qu'il pouvait les 634 456 autres bimbos présentes entres les niveaux 17 et 20. Dure métier que celui de ce cher Eddie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco n'entendit pas Harry s'approcher de lui. Il vint l'entourer de ses bras et poser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond pour regarder l'écran d'ordinateur sur le bureau.

-« Alors bébé, tu l'as eu le vieux Eddie ? »

-« Oui, enfin…je savais qu'il ne résisterai pas à la beauté envoutante d'une Malfoy. »

Harry rigola et déposa de légers baisers dans le cou de son amant, espérant que l'abstinence ne durerai pas plus longtemps maintenant que Eddie avait été débusqué. Draco étira ses lèvres en un sourire sadique.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? »

-« A ton avis ? »

-« Je crois que j'ai une petite idée et ca me tenterai bien je t'assure mais je veux une chose avant. »

Harry soupira et releva la tête, il connaissait suffisamment son amant pour savoir qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire du chantage. « Tu veux quoi ? »

Draco tourna son siège de bureau pour faire face à son petit-ami et lui fit le sourire le plus angéliquement diabolique de sa réserve personnelle. « Je veux les niveaux secrets Harry. »

-« Hors de questions que je te donne les niveaux secrets. Tu vas la jouer à la loyale, comme moi je l'ai fais. »

-« Harry…Je veux les niveaux secrets, j'arrive bientôt au niveau 20 et il est hors de question que je perde du temps. » Une flamme de détermination apparût au fond de ses prunelles grises. Même si l'homme en face de lui paraissait ne pas vouloir changer d'avis, sa dernière carte n'était pas encore tirée. « Sinon c'est ceinture jusqu'au mariage de Granger et Weasley. »

-« Quoi ? Mais…Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça, c'est dans un mois et demi ! » répondit Harry dans une panique soudaine.

-« Oh mais c'est toi qui vois _Harry. » _Lui dit-il en frôlant son bras d'une caresse aérienne avant de se lever et de le regarder langoureusement . « Je te laisse deux minutes pour réfléchir, je t'attends dans la chambre... Si ma proposition t'intéresses, tu sais où me trouver. »

Au bout d'une minute trente à peser le pour et le contre, Harry conjura la mort dans l'âme un parchemin rempli d'écritures. En tant que modérateur il se devait de respecter les règles du jeu à savoir garder les niveaux secrets et bien…secrets.

Mais passer un mois et demi sans…Non ce n'était définitivement pas possible. Alors il regarda une dernière fois le parchemin puis Lucissa sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et se promit qu'elle le lui paierai un jour. Après tout, lui aussi avait le mot de passe de Draco.

**FIN**

**Voila, OS pas très long mais pour ceux et celles qui connaissent ****MA Bimbo****, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié !^^ Pour les autres, j'espère également que vous avez apprécié ou au pire compris quelque chose. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.**

**Bye, Ninanoo.**


End file.
